


Find The Pieces

by IWriteWorksNotTragedies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven, Mileven Week, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteWorksNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteWorksNotTragedies
Summary: Song For The Snowball Fic - Mileven Week
Song Is: 'Find The Pieces' - Tryhardninja





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yeah, I know, i haven't done any Mileven week stuff. The weekend i planned on prepared for this week got really hectic, and this week went by really fast. And yes, I know I'm basically talking to myself.

_The city_

_It runs cold today_

_Sunshine_

_It is shining grey_

“Mike! Your friends are here!” Called Karen, glad to see that his son was socializing again, even for this one time.

“Coming!” Called back a seemingly tired Mike

Mike ran up the basement stairs looking excited

“Ready to go?” Asked Dustin

“Yeah!” Said Mike, still trying to sound excited, “Wait, I forgot my jacket upstairs in my room.”

He ran upstairs, and once he got back up, he could finally take the smile off his face. In truth, he wasn’t really looking forward to tonight, in fact, he had been dreading it for the past month. But he would go anyways.

He ran back downstairs with his jacket, putting the fake smile back on his face. “Now I ready.” He said, running towards the door.

“Wait! We got to take a picture!” Said Karen, trying to find the camera. “Here it is! Everyone say cheese!”

“Cheese.” Said the boys collectively

Karen took the photo, a picture she would cherish for months, for it was one of the only times that her son looked remotely happy.

“Bye mom.” Said Mike

“Bye, be home by Eleven O’ Clock, all right?”

“Yeah mom.” Said Mike, who slightly twitched at the name of the number

They all ran outside and got on their bikes

“Why are we going to this thing again?” Asked Lucas

“We’re going, because she couldn’t. _Because she can’t._ ” Mike corrected himself

“Are you serious? Mike, accept it, she’s de-.” Said Lucas, cut short by Will kicking him in the shin.

“Just, we’re going, alright? Come on, let’s go.” Said Mike, choking on his words

They all left the Wheelers’ house and headed towards the school. The night was pretty gloomy, the clouds looked like they were ready to start pouring rain any second now.

“Hurry up guys! Before we all get soaked!” Yelled Dustin

They made it to the school right before seven, just after the dance had started.

It had started to rain right as they got inside.

“Good timing.” Commented Will

The event was crowded, turns out every wanted to get out for something during the warmest December for the past decade.

It was pretty boring for the four, both Dustin and Lucas tried to ask girls to dance, but both chickened out right when they went up to them. Mike didn’t want to ask anyone to dance, they weren’t the person that he asked to the dance. And Will slept for the most part, bored out of his mind.

Mike decided just to go on the dance floor for one song, he at least had to dance for one song, _for her_.

A familiar voice started singing along to the song that was playing, even though when he looked around him, no one was singing.

_Don’t know if I have ever heard you sing but I hear it_

“El? El is that you?” Mike asked frantically

“Mike.”

“El, where are you?” Asked Mike, trying to calm down, not scaring whatever is making this happen

“Bad place.” Stated El coldly

_Don’t know if I have ever held your hand but I seek it_

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, we’ll find you.”

“No, Mike, danger.”

_Don’t know if I have ever loved but I feel it_

“El, we will find you, I don’t care if it takes years, we will bring you home.”

“Hurry.”

Mike woke up

“El?” He asked the darkness in his room

Mike instantly picked up his supercomm off the floor.

“Lucas, come in.”

_Put the puzzle back together_

_See what I’m dreaming_

_When I find the pieces_


End file.
